


Corrin's Birthday

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: This suppose to go on my birthday which was yesterday but it was pretty eventful so I forgot. Anyway, this is kinda sorta based on my playthrough of Fire Emblem Fates





	Corrin's Birthday

Corrin got out of bed to discover her husband not in bed with her. She was a little confuse. “Maybe he got out of bed and went to the Mess Hall.” Corrin said aloud. She got out of bed and ra straight to the mess hall.

When she got there, she spotted Camilla at the back of the counter and units eating breakfast, none of the unit are Odin. “Sister,” Corrin got Camilla’s attention, “has Odin stop by here? Or did you see him at all this morning?” Corrin was a bit out of breath since she did run.

“I’m so sorry Corrin,” Camilla apologized, “I haven’t seen your husband at all today. Even Ophelia and Kana haven’t shown up to breakfast yet and they’re the first ones here.” Corrin’s mother instincts kicked in, she thanked Camilla for the help and ran straight to the barracks.   
__________  
“We’re sorry Corrin but Kana and Ophelia were out of bed before everyone woke up. I’m sorry.” Shigure said, bowing. Corrin replied saying he doesn’t need to apologize and she left the barracks. Corrin looked up at the sky, seeing the sun already setting. Corrin’s mother instinct and wife instinct were turned up to max, she was getting antsy, running up to units asking where Odin, Kana, and Ophelia were, they all said ‘I don’t know’.

The rest of the day was like this: Corrin asking people, going into the shops, arena, and even the bath house to look for them, everything was a bit of a mess. Corrin looked seeing the moon shining on her, she sighed and walked to the treehouse. But as she opened the front door, she was surprised by the sound of party poppers.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Corrin to her surprise sees Odin, Kana, and Ophelia standing right in front of her, she almost had a heart attack. Odin was the first to hug Corrin, giving her a kiss, weaving his fingers in her short brown hair. Kana and Ophelia followed suit, Kana hugging his mama’s waist while Ophelia was tall enough to hug her god.

Corrin wiped away a tear as she stepped back. “Where were you guys? I was looking for you all day.” She said with concern. The kids and Odin looked down at their toes.   
“We were at the village all day making this for you, Mama,” Kana said excitingly, he walked up to Corrin holding out a present wrapped in baby blue, “Camilla gave us the idea.” 

Corrin looked down at the present, she began to unwrap the wrapping paper. When all the wrapping paper was on the floor, Corrin came face to face with a book, a painted picture of Corrin, Odin, and the kids was the front cover. “Shigure made that, he’s so cool.” Ophelia commented on.

Corrin raised her eyebrow, she opened the first page to see ‘Mama is beeutifull’ written, probably written by Kana. She turned the next page, ‘Mother treats us with kindness.’ it read out in neat handwriting, Ophelia. She turned the next page, ‘She protects us with her fighting skills, her magic, and her determination to keep going.’ was written, under that was a photo of Odin and Corrin’s wedding, right when they kissed. 

Corrin was shaking a bit, but she was able to keep hold of the book. She closed the book and pressed it close to her heart, tears started to leave her eyes, but Odin walked up to her and wiped a tear. “Camilla and I suggested we make a book of all the stuff you’ve done to help us, and what we’ve done for you. Happy birthday my wife.” Odin said, he snaked his arm around her waist, give a soft kiss to Corrin. “Kana, Ophelia, can me and your mother leave for a second?” 

The kids nodded, leaving the treehouse. It was just Odin and Corrin, embracing each other. Odin began to hum a tune, swaying back and forth. “Thank you Owain,” Corrin said, calling him by his true name, “maybe I should reward you.” Corrin whispered into his ear, Owain’s face went red.

With no warning, Corrin pushed Owain on the bed. I’ll spare you the details but that night was the best night Corrin ever had.


End file.
